


New Year's Eve

by Graceybrook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: just a little drabble about a Sanvers New Year's Eve Kiss





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> a mini drabble, unbeta-d so any mistakes are my own

Alex looked at her wardrobe in despair. Why did she have no party clothes anymore? There was a time when she had nothing but party clothes, but since she joined the DEO she had put her partying days behind her. Sighing Alex pulled out her phone and called Kara, “I need a favour, can I come over?”

“Sure, I’m on patrol right now but I’ll be back soon, just let yourself in.” Kara replied, almost shouting as the wind billowed around her.

Within 10 minutes Alex was nervously pacing Kara’s apartment rather than her own, waiting for her sister to return. Alex was making her 7th lap of the living room when Kara flew in through the window, shaking the snow out of her hair. “Is everything okay? You sounded rattled on the phone.” Kara asked walking over and hugging Alex.

“Well Maggie and I are going to this party tonight that Lena’s throwing and I have nothing to wear. I thought you might?” Alex bit her lip, pulling back from the hug to see Kara’s beaming smile.

“I don’t think our styles are very similar but you’re more than welcome to have a look. I still haven’t decided what I’m wearing yet either so we’re in the same boat.” Kara chuckled as the sisters walked through to Kara’s bedroom.

Kara pulled out all her dresses and laid them on her bed, Alex frowned. She and Kara really didn’t have the same tastes. “It’s so… colourful” Alex laughed shaking her head.

“Er well we still have a few hours, we could hit the shops? Or Lucy might have something more your shade?” Kara suggested looking at the array of dresses on her bed.

Alex nodded pulling out her phone, of course Lucy would have something, “Hey Lucy it’s Alex, I need a favour-”

“Alex I thing after trying to send you to Cadmus, it’s me that owes you. What do you need?” Lucy asked.

“Haha well, I need a dress for New Years and Kara’s wardrobe is far too colourful for me.”

“Say no more, come and have a look at what I have.” Lucy chuckled.

“I’ll be over in 20, I still have to help Kara figure out what she’s wearing.” Alex thanked Lucy before hanging up and turning her attention back to the dresses. Now that Alex was looking for Kara she perused the dresses with a fresh eye, picking up the most likely options and handing them to Kara to try on. Luckily with Kara’s super speed it only took them 15 minutes to find a dress so the duo was soon on their way to Lucy’s.

Lucy’s selection was much more Alex’s style and she left her apartment feeling a lot better about the upcoming evening. Lucy reminded the sisters that their car would get to Kara’s at half 9 and Alex and Kara returned to Kara’s to get ready.

By the time half 9 arrived Alex was a nervous wreck, not that she’d let it show of course. She didn’t even know why she was so nervous, it wasn’t like she and Maggie hadn’t been on dates before and she had seen Maggie in a dress before, maybe it was the thought of seeing in the New Year with her. With someone special, with someone she could see a future with.

Alex smoothed out the wrinkles in her, well, Lucy’s dress. She had opted for a midnight blue pencil dress with cap sleeves, so it still showed off her arms and legs. She knew Maggie loved her arms. Her hair was curled as usual but the front was twisted and pinned back to frame her face, a few tendrils escaping.

Kara squeezed her hand comfortingly, noticing Alex biting her lip absentmindedly. “You look beautiful.” She said with a beaming smile “Maggie isn’t going to know what hit her.” Kara added making Alex chuckle.

“Neither is Lena.” Alex replied, laughing more as a deep flush crept over Kara’s cheeks. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. It’s the same way you looked at James.” Alex adding tucking a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, Like Alex Kara had her hair curled but the top half was braided up into a rosette.

Kara’s dress was a light shade of green, a strapless top with lace details, it flared out at her waist and fell to her knees.

Kara’s phone buzzed and she was saved from commenting on Alex’s observations. “James says they’re downstairs.” Kara picked up her clutch and handed Alex her own before ushering her out the door.

The party was just starting to get going when the four friends arrived, Maggie had said she would meet Alex there. When they arrived Kara spotted Winn, who came over to join them before he and Kara went off in search of Lena while Lucy dragged James off to the dancefloor, leaving Alex to herself.

Alex grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, taking a gulp and almost choking on it when she heard a familiar voice say Danvers behind her. Alex turned to face Maggie, taking in the full beauty of her girlfriend before returning to her senses and pulling Maggie close for a kiss.

Maggie’s hair was pulled into a messy bun, her dress was a halter neck number that fell to her knees in a shade of deep red matching her lipstick.

“Wow.” Alex breather as she let Maggie go to take another look at her, “you look stunning.”

Maggie’s eyes shone as she tilted her head to the side, dimples popping as she smiled, “You getting soft on me?”

“You better believe it.” Alex smirked pulling Maggie back in for another kiss.

“Maggie! You made it, you look wonderful.” Kara said as she reappeared with Lena and Winn in tow.

“Thanks little Danvers, right back at you. You too Lena, thanks for the invite.”

“Of course, Alex saved my life so any friend of hers is a friend of mine.” Lena beamed and Alex nodded softly. “Oh, and it’s an open bar, so drink and be merry.”

“My kind of party,” Maggie beamed “Do you want anything babe?”

“Only a dance with my girlfriend.” Alex smiled coyly.

“I think that can be arranged Danvers.” Maggie said as she pulled Alex towards the dancefloor.

The couple swayed in a blissful embrace for the duration of several slow songs, sharing a deep kiss at the end of one before resting their foreheads together. “What did I do to deserve a girl like you.” Alex whispered, more to herself than to Maggie.

Maggie tilted her head in that adorable way Alex loved, “What makes you say that?”

Alex looked around the dancefloor at the other couples before biting her lip, shaking her head and saying, “Not here, later.”

Maggie crinkled her nose but smiled softly in agreement. At the end of the next song Maggie pulled Alex off to the side where James and Winn were standing.

“Hey Guardian, not on patrol tonight?” Maggie asked James while Alex and Winn struck up a conversation about something science.

“No not tonight, Lucy insisted that I take New Year off so that I could be with her and the gang. Are you on call?” James replied.

“No, I’m not even on call, I’ve worked every New Year since I graduated from the academy so my Captain was very eager to give me this new year off to spend with Alex.” Maggie said looking adoringly at Alex, who had her back turned in conversation with Winn.

Lena, Kara and Lucy reappeared, and James seized the opportunity to take some photos: the girls together, a few serious ones followed by some laughing when Winn tripped over his own feet; Alex and Kara hugging; Charlie’s Angels shots with Alex, Maggie and Lucy; and some of Lucy and James once he had reluctantly handed his camera over to Lena.

Lena graciously bowed out of more photos and chatter, claiming that hostess duties need to be done, Kara and Lucy pulled Winn and James back to the dancefloor leaving Alex and Maggie alone.

“Follow me.” Maggie said pulling Alex by the hand down a nearby corridor.

“So, do you want to tell me why you think you don’t deserve a simple girl like me?” Maggie asked.

“Do you want to tell me why you’ve worked every New Year since you graduated from the academy?” Alex replied, throwing the attention back to Maggie.

Maggie shrugged, “I’ve never really had anyone to spend the holidays with, my parents haven’t been in touch since they kicked me out, despite annual Christmas cards from me, and any relationship I’d had, I hadn’t been in long enough to take the holidays off.”

Alex pulled Maggie into a warm hug, despite the cold night air. “I used to think that I wasn’t good enough to have someone to spend the holidays with and then you came into my life and I just knew that if I was going to spend the holidays with anyone this year, it would be you.” Maggie continued before pulling Alex’s face down to meet her own and capturing her lips.

The kiss was long and drawn out, neither in a rush to head back inside. Alex broke the kiss first, licking her lips as she caught her breath. “You’re not a simple girl to me Maggie. You’re smart and tough, funny, completely gorgeous and way out of my league! I look at my history and what I’ve done and I just don’t deserve to have you in my life, let alone as my girlfriend.”

“Hey,” Maggie said pulling Alex’s chin up so that she was looking at her. “You are amazing, every word you used to describe me is exactly how I would describe you. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you aren’t good enough because believe me you are!”

Alex smiled broadly “I love you.”

Maggie’s smile matched Alex’s as she replied, “I love you too.” They smiled into a deep kiss, tongues lazily exploring the other’s mouths. “We should probably head back to the action, we don’t want to miss out on the festivities of seeing in the new year. Plus, your sister is probably wondering where you are.” Maggie picked up Alex’s hand and kissed it before leading her back down the corridor towards the party.

“There you are! We’ve got 5 minutes until the countdown to the new year begins.” Kara said bounding up to the couple once she caught sight of them.

“Okay we’re going to get another drink and we’ll meet you on the floor.” Alex said spotting a passing waiter with champagne.

Kara bounded back over to Lena, Winn, James and Lucy as Alex and Maggie collected drinks and followed Kara’s path through the dancefloor. The group engaged in small talk before Lena left to start the countdown. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming this evening. It has been an interesting year for L-corp, not to mention National City, and I hope you will all join me in raising a glass and toasting to a new, better year for everyone.” Lena raised her glass as the countdown from 10 flashed up on the screen behind her.

“Happy New Year.” Alex said softly as the confetti started to fall from the ceiling and she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck pulling her closer so that Maggie could wrap her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Happy New Year.” Maggie mirrored as the countdown hit 0 and as the crowd erupted into cheers Alex leant down slightly to capture Maggie’s lips with her own, savouring the elated feeling at bringing in the new year with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> please review :)


End file.
